Question
by Robin1996ify
Summary: Puss has a question for Kitty. Her answer will determine what their relationship in the future will be.. I'm suck at summary..


AUTHOR NOTE: I have this idea when I read someone else Puss in Boots fanfic and I saw my brother was sniffing on his pillows like a cat desperately need some food (why I writing this?)

DISCLAIMER: I don't Puss in Boots but I finally own this laptop!(MUHAHAHAHA..)

* * *

It was a fine day in San Ricardo. The sun didn't shine too brightly more like medium bright and the heat is not really hot at all. The breeze are also not really cold too. Let's just say that the weather was friendly today in San Ricardo..or just skip it to the main story where this one is involving with our two favorite cats…

Puss and Kitty was on their favorite place to spend a time together, which is under the big tree in the middle of San Ricardo grassy fields. They were laying on the grass, watching the clouds movement. Puss glances to Kitty, who still looking to the clouds. He got to admit how _beautiful_ Kitty is more than other female cats. Puss actually has a question for her, but will he ready to hear her answer? What happen when she say yes or what happen when she say no? Puss shook his from the last thought. So, he ask Kitty some other question before he ask 'that' question..

"Eh Kitty? Can I ask you something?" asked Puss, stuttering. The black tuxedo cat beside him then look to Puss in a curious looks.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Kitty.

"Ehm.. Do you really love me?" asked Puss, still stuttering. Kitty almost gasped at Puss's question.

"Well, I really do love you. Why do you ask?"

"Just checking.. and do you ever think about to leave me for another male cat?" asked Puss, he looks frown.

"Why would I need another male cat? I've already have one. He's right in front of me.." said Kitty, obviously hinting about Puss. Puss feels relieved after hearing Kitty's answer.

"I am your male cat?" asked Puss, smirking mischievously to Kitty, which she also responding it with a smirk too.

"Yes it is.." answered Kitty. Puss suddenly feels nervous again.

"Do you ever think about what would happen if we live together, as a married couple?" asked Puss, even more nervous, blushing red, and sweating a lot..

"Hah? "Kitty looked confused. "..Oh, you mean like what happen when we getting married?" Kitty was blushing red at this point.

"Yes..that one.."

"I always think about that actually.. If we getting married, I guess we are going to have kittens and live harmoniously like a family. A family that I always dreamed of.." said Kitty, looking to Puss, blushing.

"I'm glad that you think like that.." said Puss, relieved.

"Puss? Why you asking all that question?" asked Kitty. But, she doesn't need her question to be answered because, Puss suddenly pull out a golden ring from his belt pocket and showing it to Kitty.

"Don't worry.. I didn't get this ring from stealing… I bought it..and there is a question that I eagerly to asking it to you.." said Puss. Kitty was gasped because she knows what Puss what going to do next. Something that she always wished that Puss will going to ask that.

"Katherine Softpaws ? (A/N: Is not Kitty's real name, I just made that up…) Will you marry me?" asked Puss. He said that four sacred words!

"Puss.. I.. " Kitty was speechless, probably from Puss sudden proposal. Kitty look to the ring and look back to Puss. Kitty then smiles to him, circling her arm to Puss, and she kiss him.. Passionately..

"Is that mean 'yes'?" asked Puss, after that kiss.

"That mean 'yes'.." said Kitty, before she kiss Puss again.

* * *

A FEW YEARS LATER..

"Mommy! You promised to take us for a picnic!" cried a kitten. He has black fur with a white paws and a pair of green eyes.

"Yeah mommy! You and dad already promised to us last week!" cried another kitten. She has a orange fur with a pair of blue eyes.

"Don't worry, Francesco.. "said Kitty, hinting to the black furred kitten. ".. Michelle.." hinting to the orange furred kitten. ".. Your dad was probably busy right now. That's the reason why we cannot afford you two for a picnic.. "

"Mommy, you just said that like the last week!" cried Francesco.

"Francesco.. I really sorry, but your dad was on a quest and he will be back in another two weeks. " said Kitty.

"Will you and dad promises us for taking us for a picnic next week?" asked Michelle, unlike her brother, she was more mature. Probably because she is older than her brother.

Kitty smiles to her daughter and her son behavior. She then circling her arm around them and hugs them.

"We promise.." said Kitty.

* * *

Puss was in someplace on the desert. He watched the moon shining above the desert.

"I miss you, Kitty.. and my kids.." muttered Puss.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Do you guys like it? If you do review this fanfic! And for those who want to know where do I came up with Puss and Kitty's kids name, let's just say that I've got this from my friend… and Dante's Inferno video game..


End file.
